vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gragas
Summary Equal parts jolly and imposing, Gragas is a massive, rowdy brewmaster on his own quest for the perfect pint of ale. Hailing from parts unknown, he now searches for rare ingredients among the unblemished wastes of the Freljord, trying each recipe as he goes. Often intoxicated and extremely impulsive, he is legendary for the brawls he starts, which often end in all-night parties and widespread property damage. Any appearance from Gragas must surely foreshadow drinking and destruction—in that order. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Gragas, The Rabble Rouser Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his 40's or 50's) Classification: Human, Liquor Connoisseur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Self-Healing, Master brewer, Alcohol-based attacks Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to keep up with Ashe) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Carries and fights with an alcohol-filled barrel with him at all times) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (His Body Slam can move champions as large as Cho'Gath, Nautilus, and Malphite) Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to dozens of meters with his cask Standard Equipment: Cask of Graggy Ice Intelligence: Above average (Skilled in combat, Skilled at making alcoholic beverages, but he is almost always in a constant state of intoxication) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Happy Hour:' Gragas heals for 4% maximum health upon using an ability. *'Barrel Roll:' Gragas rolls a cask to the target location, granting sight around it, which ferments over 2 seconds, increasing its damage and slow strength and duration, up to a maximum 150% increase. After 4 seconds or upon reactivation, the cask explodes, dealing magic damage to all surrounding enemies, increased by 43% against champions and monsters, and slowing them, based on how long the cask fermented. *'Drunken Rage:' Gragas reduces incoming damage for 2.5 seconds and channels for 1 second, retaining his ability to move but becoming unable to use abilities or basic attacks for the duration. Upon completing the channel, Gragas' next basic attack within 5 seconds deals bonus magic damage, capped at 300 against monsters. *'Body Slam:' Gragas charges forward, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies upon colliding with an enemy, as well as knocking them back and stunning them for 1 second. Body Slam's cooldown is reduced by 3 seconds if Gragas collides with an enemy. *'Explosive Cask:' Gragas hurls cask to the target location which explodes upon impact, damaging all nearby enemies and knocking them away from the epicenter of the explosion, while also briefly granting sight of nearby surroundings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Alcoholics Category:Brawlers Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters